Simba 2019 (DarkBlood)
Simba is the protagonist of Disney's 1994 animated feature film, The Lion King. He is the son of Mufasa (DarkBlood), who was destined to rule the Pride Lands, as king. When Mufasa is killed in a wildebeest stampede, Simba is blamed for the tragedy and abandons his kingdom in guilt. He finds refuge in a jungle oasis with a meerkat and warthog, but the Pride Lands fall to disarray during his absence. With his kingdom in peril, Simba is forced to confront his troubled past in order to reclaim his throne and restore balance to the "Circle of Life." Upon entering adulthood, Simba marries his childhood best friend, Nala, and has a son Background Personality As a cub, Simba was rather adventurous and impressionable. He highly admired his father, Mufasa, and wished to someday become a ruler as mighty as he, spending much of his time either learning the ways of a king or simply envisioning what life would be like with such power and self-esteem. This inflated his ego, making him arrogant and boastful towards characters such as Zazu and Scar, and additionally led to troublesome situations, as his viewpoint on Mufasa led him to believe being a king meant being fearless and looking for unnecessary danger, just to prove how mighty one could be. This would fall perfectly in line with the schemes of Scar, who plotted to kill Simba to increase his chances of becoming ruler of the Pride Lands. Nevertheless, Simba was able to learn from his mistakes in the end, as his negative actions were primarily driven out of admiration for his father. As a young adult, Simba's personality takes a shift, becoming melodramatic and fearful - a direct result of Mufasa's death. Because he believed his father's demise was ultimately his fault, Simba felt unworthy of ruling the throne, hinting at signs of insecurity and low self-esteem, in addition to becoming reluctant to ever face his past. It wasn't until he met and obtained guidance from the wise mandrill, Rafiki, that Simba would learn that the past is important, and should be looked to as a means to learn from mistakes, but never as a reason to prevent one's self from moving on in life. It also wasn't until Simba learned the truth of his father's demise, he was more confident and self-assured. In spite of this, Simba was also willing to partake in more easy-going hobbies, such as loafing around with Timon and Pumbaa. As seen during "Hakuna Matata", and his time as a teenager seen in The Lion King 1½, Simba retained some of his childlike nature when simply in the presence of his friends, and away from the pressures of his past, being laid-back and fun-loving if given the chance. Family *Father Mufasa *Mother Sarabi *Younger Brothers Mehrab, Jatau and Chikere *Younger Sister Kamara *Uncle's Scar and Busar *Mate Nala *Grandfather's Ahadi and Mesfin *Grandmother's Uru and Asha *Son's Kopa, Kion, Amor, Blazh *Daughter's Kiara and Zula *Son in Law's Kovu, Itri and Aadavan *Daughter in law's Waseme, Itanya and Siphesihle *Grandson's Maano, Mfanafuthi, Mufasa II and Onyinye *Granddaughter's Nyota, Chidori and Daneen *Best friends Citlali Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Alexandra Swan Category:Lion Category:Kings Category:The Lion King 2019